New Memories
by Mayple
Summary: The SEED characters are now able to enjoy a normal life once again. Join them as they live through torturous, wacky, fun filled days. Pairings: AthrunCagalli, KiraLacus, DearkaMiriallia and maybe others later on.
1. Ch 1 Plan for Survival

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

A/N – This chapter is supposed to take place just the next day after a reunion.

Plan for Survival

Athrun was confused. He just didn't know what to do. After making Cagalli mad the other day, he just knew that he had to get her a present to make it up to her. He knew that he was going to regret it when he forced her into the dress for the reunion. He knew that he was going to die an early death when he forced her into the high heels.

The blue haired Coordinator leaned back on the couch, his head bent all the way back as he stared at the white ceiling, thinking. What could he get her that she would like? Although he hadn't known her for very long, he knew that dresses and jewelry were completely out of the question. But wasn't every girl supposed to like dresses and jewelry?

He sighed. What else was there? It had to be something cool. Maybe he could get her a pet of some kind. He could always get her some clothing, just not anything... a regular girl would like. There was always... weapons? But you can't give a girl a weapon for a present. Or can you? Well, there was only one thing he could do.

Athrun stood up and left the room quickly. He got into the car and drove until he reached a small house that overlooked the city from above. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Why Athrun-kun!" Kira's mother greeted him surprised yet delighted. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, thank you." he replied, "Is Kira home?"

"Yes. He's up in his room. Please come in." she opened the door wide to allow him through. Athrun smiled and walked into the house. She closed the door and left towards the kitchen saying something about leaving the stove unattended. Athrun quickly climbed the stairs and came crashing into Kira's room.

"Kira!" he yelled as he threw the door open. He looked sternly at his friend.

"Gah!" Kira fell off his chair in shock. "Athrun!"

"I have something I need to ask you." Kira had a look of disbelief on his face. First Athrun comes ramming into his room scaring him half to death, doesn't apologize at all, and now he wanted to ask him something. Kira stared at his best friend, finally ending in a deathly glare.

"No."

After all the explanations... (Athrun didn't bother listening to Kira, he just kept talking)

"Hmm... so that's how it is." Kira was thoroughly impressed. "I was always wondering why Cagalli was actually dressed like a girl at the reunion."

"So?" Athrun asked. "What do you think I should get her?" Kira blinked a few times. He grinned evilly.

"You're a dead man."

Athrun glared back at his friend, "Some friend you are."

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Cagalli!" Cagalli walked into the house, she had decided to come to Kira's for a visit.

"Hi! Long time no see!" she smiled. "I came to see Kira. Is he home?"

"Yes. He's upstairs right now. Oh yes, and Athrun-k..." she stopped at the sight of Cagalli's face. "I-is there something wrong?"

She was seriously alarmed at the sight of Cagalli; she had the face of someone ready to kill. Cagalli forced a smile, but her fist tightened dangerously. "N-no! Nothing at all!" she laughed loudly. "HA HAAA!!!"

Cagalli thought to herself, "The next time I see him, he's a dead man!" she stomped up the stairs to Kira's room. But as she neared the room she heard a distressed voice.

"Just what would she want?" She recognized the voice, it was Athrun's. She was about to just scream out loud in anger, but then she heard Kira speak.

"What would Cagalli want though?" Cagalli leaned in quietly to get closer to the door without being heard. Kira continued, "What about a necklace?"

"She'll kill me even more; she'll think that I want her to wear it." From the other side of the door, Cagalli nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute," she thought, "when he said 'she'll think that I want her to wear it', did he mean that in a bad sense?" At this thought, her eyelid twitched in annoyance.

"Hmm... How about... a gun?"

"Kira... you're about as stupid as I am when it comes to presents."

"But... but it's Cagalli we're talking about! I'm sure she'll like it!" Athrun didn't respond.

"Well that is true," he finally replied.

Cagalli's eye twitched more in anger. "Just what the hell are these two guys thinking? Are they planning to kill me?!" She screamed in anger.

"EH!?" Athrun and Kira both yelled. They heard Cagalli's angry scream which surprised them to death. Loud footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs.

"I'm guessing a weapon is a no-no." said Athrun as he heard the front door slam loudly.

"Yeah...then how about a pet?"

"What kind?" Athrun asked.

"A dog?"

"Hmm... maybe..."

"A rabbit? Cat? Frog? Hamster?"

"Eh? W-well, I don't really know if she would even want a pet..."

"I know! A monkey!"

Athrun blinked. Then he sighed. "Kira, when I said that you were as bad as I was when it came to presents, I realize now that I was completely off. You're worse than me." Athrun stood up and left the room, down the stairs, and out of the house.

"Huh? But I thought it was a good idea." Kira said to himself.

As Athrun went to his car he decided that he would just have to confront Cagalli and her wrath. As he drove to Cagalli's mansion, he saw an unusual sight.

"Dearka!" Athrun had pulled his car over by his friend.

"Athrun!" said Dearka, "God I'm glad you stopped, do you think you can give me a ride to the shuttle station?"

"Eh? What're you even doing here in the first place? Or rather, why are in the middle of a highway?" Athrun opened the car door for Dearka to come in.

"Yzak." Dearka stated. He then hopped into the car slamming the door shut. "I was just talking to him, joking around."

Athrun started the car and made his way to the shuttle station. "What is he mad about this time?"

"Well, you see... I made a joke that he needed to get himself a girlfriend or else people might just start thinking that he's gay. For some reason he got mad and kicked me out of the car and just left me here."

Athrun sighed once again. "For some reason..."

"I was only joking!" Dearka defended himself. "Oh yeah, by the way Athrun, you having girl problems?"

"Eh?" This shocked him that the car swerved off the pavement and scratched the guardrails, Athrun recovered and brought the car back on track.

"What are you trying to do? Kill us?" yelled Dearka angrily. "Learn how to drive!"

"S-sorry. But, how did you know?" Athrun asked.

"While I was stranded in the highway I saw that blonde ticking time bomb. Man can she drive. She looked ready to kill anyway who got in her way." Athrun's face paled incredibly at these words. He was going to be killed. He was on his way to Death Valley the instant he left Kira's house. Right now, on his way to the shuttle station, was just a minor detour to that Death Valley.

"Anyways," continued Dearka, "did you decide what you're going to do?" Dearka looked over to the young Coordinator to his side whose face was as white as chalk.

"Well, a bit of advice won't hurt will it? After all you are driving me to the station. Play it to your strengths." He grinned. "Then just hope for the best."

Athrun was now on his way to Cagalli's house after dropping Dearka off. He had no idea what 'play it to your strengths' meant. All he knew at the moment was that he was going to have to do some quick thinking when he reached Cagalli's.

And far too soon, he reached the playhouse of doom. He gulped and stepped into the overlarge mansion. What was worst was that Cagalli was waiting for him at the stairway in the house which faced the front door. For some reason Athrun did not want to know, she was holding a timer in which she clicked once.

Athrun felt a very unnerving aura emanating from the girl that stood across the room from him. A few seconds of silence followed in which Cagalli broke first, "You came ready to die? I waited for you to come for..." she looked at the timer, "2 hours 14 minutes and 39 seconds."

A bead of sweat dripped down Athrun's forehead. Cagalli was now fiddling with the timer. She spoke again, "You have..." she pushed the timer again, "30 seconds to explain."

"W-well... I knew that you were mad about the reunion where I forced you to wear the dress, and heels. S-so I was thinking 'Hey, maybe I should get her a present!' and yeah... A-and about what me and Kira were talking about. I swear that it was just a joke! N-nobody in their right mind would give a weapon for a present!" Athrun paused, he looked at Cagalli who glared him down. "Th-then we thought that you might like a pet of some kind... and Kira thought that a monkey would be good, but then I thought 'There's no way Cagalli would want a monkey! She might kill it!' so then I just left - "

"Times up." Athrun flinched. He just wished Cagalli would stop looking so murderous.

Athrun thought back to what Dearka had said, "Play it to your strengths."

"I... uhh... I'll build you a pet!" he said quickly. "Y-you know how Lacus has all those Haro's, and Kira has Torii. Is there any animal that you like? I can build one for you!"

Cagalli thought this over for a second, "Anything?" she asked.

"Yes!" Athrun exploded. "Anything at all! Whatever you want!"

Cagalli looked excited. "Even a dragon!"

"Eh?" Athrun was confused. (Now imagine Athrun and Cagalli both as chibi Athrun and Cagalli with dot eyes!!! Teehee!)

"Yeah! A dragon!!! I've always wanted one!"

"You want... a dragon?"

"And I want it to breathe fire, and have sharp claws that can scratch anything!"

"Breathe fire? Sharp claws to scratch?"

"Oh! And I want it to fly too!" stars appeared in Cagalli's eyes as she described her dream dragon.

"But... isn't that kind of... dangerous..." Athrun blinked his dot eyes in disbelief. Was what she saying really true? She wanted a dragon? But Cagalli didn't hear. She kept on describing the dragon from how it should look to the way it should act. She ran up to Athrun and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Athrun! You're the best!" she gave him a light kiss and pushed him out the door. "Come back when you're done! See ya!" She smiled and waved happily. Her eyes still filled with bright stars.

The door closed leaving Athrun outside still utterly confused.

Athrun's thought process was completely broken into pieces, "She wants a dragon? One that could breathe fire, and sharp claws to scratch at things. Fly... dragon? Was she serious? Dragon. She didn't seem mad. Dragon. But if I want to see her I have to build a dragon. Dragon... So in the end, she does want a weapon."

Athrun still stood in front of the door completely lost, "Dragon... How the heck am I going to build that?"

A/N – YAY!!! Chapter done!!! When I did this it came out completely different from what I had originally even planned, Dearka wasn't even supposed to be in it I just added him in there (probably to just make Athrun suffer even more). I love making people suffer and Athrun is my favourite character. I find it very satisfying for him to suffer for some reason, it's probably just my weird thinking. So now, poor Athrun has to build Cagalli that dream dragon of hers. But he'll manage somehow. So R&R, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! :D

EDIT!!!

K, since even I found the original 1st chapter boring and very unlike me to write (I just suck at writing serious things!!!) I replaced it with chapter 2. So now chapter 2 is chapter 1, and... I haf to write a new chapter 2!!! YAY!


	2. Ch 2 Attack of the Haro's

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Attack of the Haro's

Life was just pure hell. A little while back, Athrun, out of the good of his own heart despite all the hell he was already going through, dropped Dearka Elthman at the shuttle station. However, our favourite tanned skin, blonde haired character has forgotten an essential thing needed to ride the shuttle to PLANT. Money.

When did he first realize this? Well, it all started when he was buying a ticket to ride the shuttle. He reached into his pant pocket and there was nothing there. Frantically he searched all his pockets. Next he remembers that he had taken out his wallet to pay back some money he owed to Yzak, and then he just threw it into the back seat since he wanted to sleep badly. Finally, hit with realization he screams.

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Now this chapter takes place after that realization. Outside the station, Dearka was sound asleep on the floor. The sun began to rise, the light's ray shining on his face. Slowly he opens his eyes and wonders why his back hurts. Then he remembers yesterday's events. Especially the part after he yelled.

"Those girls were looking at me like I was some kinda freak," he said to himself, "I'm starting to pick up Yzak's temper." Dearka slowly got up from the floor and let out a large yawn. He stared at the shuttle station. Then he stared at the high way.

"Damn." He slumped back down onto the floor feeling completely drained already. He had no money meaning he couldn't ride the shuttle. It also meant he couldn't ride a bus or taxi back to civilization. He had no phone on him, and no change to use the pay phones. "I'm hungry." His stomach growled.

Without even noticing, he fell asleep once again. He was later awakened by a light shaking. As he opened his eyes, all he saw was a blur of pink. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he moved his hand, which felt awfully heavy, toward the pink blur. Before he could reach the blur, he was smacked hard in the head by something hard.

"Ow!" he yelled, he was now fully awake as he was hit again and again.

"Pink-chan!" said a soft voice. Then all the attacks stopped. Dearka was now able to look up to only find Lacus and her pink Haro jumping happily around.

Later on in Lacus's limousine...

"I see, so that's what happened." Dearka had just finished explaining the reason he was sleeping outside of the shuttle station. Lacus listened politely, but her Haro's were going crazy. They continuously attacked him for no reason at all.

"May I... ow, open the window? Ow." Dearka asked. Lacus's perfume was killing him. There had to be some limit to how girly a girl could be, and besides that, the Haro assault had to be stopped.

"Go right ahead."

He opened the window and looked out at the country side. At the corner of his eye he saw a Haro coming at him. He quickly reached his hand out and grabbed it. At the same time, another charged at the back of his head.

"You damn pink one..." he glared at the pink Haro as he crushed the green one in his hand. He stuffed it under one of the pillows. "One down, four more to go."

The yellow one jumped at his face. Dearka quickly grabbed it and stabbed it with his handy pocket knife as Lacus was looking out the other window. He threw the dead yellow Haro into a corner. "Two down, three more to go."

The next Haro to be put out of commission was the purple coloured one. This one did a tag team charge with pink. Dearka managed to catch the purple Haro, but the pink one was still able to tackle him and get away. In his anger, Dearka threw in onto the ground hard and stepped on it. Then he picked it up and stuffed it into the mini-fridge. "Two more."

The navy Haro attacked at him from above, managing to bounce on his head for a full two seconds before Dearka grabbed it and chucked it out of his window. "Just one more."

The pink Haro faced Dearka and then did some immensely complex bounces towards him. It whacked him in the face once, twice and three times. The Haro moved too fast and unpredictably that Dearka couldn't catch it. However, he spotted a long blunt wooden stick in the corner of the limo. The pink Haro charged, Dearka moved out of the way and smacked the Haro with the wood stick that it flew out the window Lacus was looking out of. "Home run."

"Ara? Pink-chan?" Lacus looked at the pink Haro flying further and further away. She had the car stopped and went out to look for her precious Haro. But as she was about to ask Dearka to help, she found that his seat was empty.

She looked around confused, he was nowhere in sight. "Ara?"

Somewhere in some city...

Dearka leaned on the wall, breathing heavily. He looked around and recognized where he was. He looked at the house that stood across the street. He crossed the street and walked carefully up the stairs. He rang the doorbell and waited.

The door opened and out stepped Miriallia Haww. She looked a bit surprised to see him but greeted him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by." He didn't really know what else to say, this was only the second time he had talked to her after the war. The first time being that he was asked to help move her stuff here. Then he decided to say, "You have no idea what I went through in the past day and a half."

"Then what did you go through?"

Seeing this as a chance Dearka thought, "Well, it's now or nothing."

He smiled, "I'll tell you about it if you let me stay here for the night."

Milly looked at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"You'll have to let me stay here for the night in order to find out. Don't worry, I may be an animal at times, but I promise I won't do anything."

Curiosity overtook her. She opened the door and let him it.

A/N – Wow, I think that I ended this chapter very weirdly. Ah well. I couldn't really think of what to put afterwards, my brain went sort of stupid. I'm feeling too lazy to even edit this or even read it over to make sure it makes sense. Meh... I was planning to make Dearka suffer even more from the Haro's but I didn't know where I could fit it in. Anywayz... please R&R, and hoped you all enjoyed.


	3. Ch 3 Robot vs Robot

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

A/N – YAY!!! I'm very happy now!!! Why? Because of everyone's encouraging and happy reviews!!! YAY!!! I'm very easy to make happy and very easily amused too. Give me anything and I'll find some way to amuse myself with it. Anywayz, in the end I still felt unsatisfied with how I ended the last chapter, there just wasn't enough suffering! So now, I'm just going to make everyone suffer!!! I like watching other people suffer.

By the way, the majority of the time I'm probably going to refer to Miriallia as Milly, but I'm not really sure if that's right or not. Can someone confirm that for me? Thanks in advance.

Robot vs. Robot

For this chapter, we all must go back in time a little bit. Athrun is now walking home from Cagalli's. His face has a blank expression with no emotion whatsoever. But in his head, his mind worked furiously to make a mental blueprint of the dragon. He finally reached his apartment in which he sat at his table with all necessary equipment and materials. He drew his first blueprint. Stopped. Chucked it out. He drew his second blueprint. Stopped again. Chucked that out too. And on he went to draw his third blueprint. His fourth, his fifth, and on and on.

Let's just leave Athrun to suffer alone. Now let's go back to present time. Let's go on to Miriallia's house.

Milly still did not trust Dearka. She had let him into her house but she couldn't be sure of his intentions. In order for her own protection, she drew out a pair of handcuffs, and cuffed his hands together. She put the key in her pocket with a satisfied smile. Dearka glared at her knowing that she didn't trust him at all.

Dearka sat down on the couch and asked innocently, "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Why?"

"Why else would I ask?"

Milly frowned as she entered the kitchen. She didn't know why, but she had that feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Dearka still sat on the couch as he waited. He was starving since he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. He slouched onto the couch and rested his eyes. But the instant he closed his eyes, out of nowhere something smack his face painfully five times. His eyes snapped open, and he saw to his horror five things he did not want to see again. Ever! But there they were all lined up in a row, standing stationary.

A crushed green Haro started bouncing unevenly. The yellow Haro now resembled a rhino with the pocket knife sticking right between its eyes, it seemed extra dangerous with a sparking wire flying around it. The purple Haro looked like a pancake, but the wires that stuck out were frozen in place that it looked like sharp icicles. The navy Haro looked very scratched and ragged with major dents all over it. Last but not least, the pink Haro bounced up and down on its right side as its left had a large dent where it was whacked.

Dearka's eyes were wide with horror. "Shit."

Milly was alarmed as she heard a large amount of loud noises coming from the other room. She rushed over to see what happened. She screamed when she saw her lamp lying on the floor completely shattered into pieces, her couch and cushions were shredded into pieces, and Dearka lying in between a now shattered backdoor.

She stomped angrily towards Dearka, grabbing him by the collar and pulled him back through the door. She shook him furiously as she asked through gritted teeth, "Just what the hell happened in here?"

Dearka tried desperately to defend himself. "I swear it wasn't me. I swear! It was those... those monsters! Those goddamn Haro's. J-just look under the couch remains; I saw them go under there. I swear!"

Milly looked at him suspiciously, "Haro? Why would there be Haro's here?"

"I swear! They're back for revenge against me! I don't know how, but they're now stupidly strong somehow. I don't know what the hell Athrun did when he built those things, but they are crazy! They must be malfunctioning or something."

Dearka was now becoming frantic as he kept looking left and right in fear. Milly frowned, she found this very hard to believe. "What do you mean that they're back for revenge? What did you do to them?"

Dearka gulped as he looked around the room carefully. "Well... they started attacking me for no reason today. I got kind of... mad and wrecked them all. I don't how the hell they are still moving after what I did to them. Now those things are here to get back at me."

He continued looking around carefully. Suddenly he stood up and ran towards the TV and kicked at it. Suddenly the pink Haro jumped from behind it right at Dearka's face. It slammed onto his face perfectly then bounced out of sight again. Dearka face was dead serious as he looked up at Milly's shocked face, "Uncuff me. Uncuff me now!" He held his hands up to her.

Milly began to search her pocket for the key. She was a bit shaken to know that the Haro's had gone completely insane. She pulled out the key on its ring when suddenly the yellow Haro bounced from underneath some cushion remains and stole the key. The key ring fell into place around the pocket knife sticking out of the Haro's head.

Dearka and Milly both looked at the yellow Haro in horror. "Shit."

Outside the house...

Cagalli's limo had just pulled up beside Milly's house. Cagalli had a huge smile on her face as she pulled a baggy eyed Athrun along with her. Athrun looked extremely tired, but he smiled. He was finally able to make it. After pulling an all nighter he finally finished. Trailing behind Athrun and Cagalli was a mechanical dragon, floating through the air.

In her excitement, Cagalli burst through Milly's door without knocking. What she saw knocked her out of her excitement. Dearka and Milly were tied up together with an assortment of clothing. Five Haro's were bouncing and rolling back and forth across the room causing as much destruction as possible.

Cagalli grinned, "Perfect." She looked at Athrun and her newly built dragon. "Time to put my lovely pet to the test. Go Draggy, kill those Haro's!"

Athrun gulped as Draggy the mechanical dragon started attacking the Haro's, causing just as much destruction. Draggy scratched at the Haro's, tearing it apart with its sharp claws. Soon, four of the five Haro's lay in shreds on the ground.

Athrun sensing a greater danger soon to come, untied Dearka and Milly and pulled them safely far away from the house. He turned to Milly and said, "For any damage that comes to your house, I will be sure to persuade Cagalli to pay for."

Milly gulped, she did not want to know what was going to happen next.

Inside the house, Draggy had finally cornered the pink Haro. Draggy blew out its fire...

Soon the house was ablaze. Milly looked on from outside in horror. Her house was burning down completely. Athrun had managed to pull Cagalli away from the house, along with her pet dragon. Dearka stood by Milly, still handcuffed, and tried to comfort her.

"W-well... look at the bright side! Athrun already said that he'll tell Cagalli to pay for all the damages... heh... heh..." he stopped as he was glared down by Milly.

Meanwhile Cagalli was stroking her dragon lovingly. Athrun sat beside her looking very dejected.

He cried, "She loves the dragon more than me..."

A/N – Yet another wacky chapter completed. I really do enjoy making the characters suffer. Heehee! I didn't know how I would describe how Athrun built the dragon, cause really I don't even know myself. I don't even know why the Haro's are still moving either, cause is that really even possible? I don't know. Just pure random wackiness. So please R&R, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Aside from all that, I was wondering if anybody can help me find translations or translate the song "Mou soukoushi... mou soukoushi..." by Atsumi Saori. It is also the ending song for the anime "Midori no Hibi". I don't know if it's just me, but I just can't seem to find the translations for the whole song. I have an idea of what this songs about, but I'm not exactly a Japanese expert. I tried translating it myself, but I've got no idea if it's right or not. Why I need the translations for? Well I was planning on using it for this other fic I had in mind. I just had the sudden urge to try writing a songfic for some reason. So if anybody can help me, I will gladly appreciate it. Thanx.


	4. Ch 4 School Days I

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

A/N – Finally continuing on with this fic now that it has probably been long forgotten. I had this chapter half done since the end of August last year, but then I strayed off onto something else… and some more other stuff… then I got lazy… and yeah… Blame it on my laziness.

Besides my constant rambling, there's one thing I need to explain. Since I'm not really sure whether or not other schools have the same type of schedule for high school, I just based it off of my own. So, there are five periods in a day where one period is for lunch.

1st Period 8:10-9:30  
2nd Period 9:35-10:50  
3rd Period 10:55-12:10 (lunch)  
4th Period 12:10-1:25  
5th Period 1:30-2:45

Lunch is supposed to be in either 2nd, 3rd, or 4th… but for this fic's purpose, it'll just be 3rd.

All in all, if there is anybody still confused about what this is about, feel free to tell me and I'll try to explain once more next time.

School Days I

After the fiasco involving psychotic Haros, rampaging dragons, and severely distressed teens, it is now time to move on to the next adventure in life. Currently only sixteen years of age, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus must attend high school.

* * *

Athrun looked at the clock in his car. He knew that he needed to make a decision and quick. If he went to pick up Kira on his way to Cagalli's as he promised, they would be late for their first class. If Cagalli was late, Kisaka would get angry and never let him drive Cagalli to school ever again, which means he won't be able to see her in the morning anymore.

Athrun was soon to approach the intersection as he thought over his options: Pick up Cagalli only and leave Kira to find a way to school on his own, or pick the both of them up making them late for school and losing the chance to see the blonde princess every morning for the rest of his high school life. Muttering a quick sincere apology, Athrun drove directly to Cagalli's.

* * *

Kira flopped down onto the ground right in front of the school entrance. He couldn't believe that so many horrible things could happen in just an hour.

First of all, his own best friend forgot about him. Kira had waited faithfully for Athrun to come pick him up as he promised, but he never came. He had waited at his front door step up until there was only five minutes before the first class started.

When Kira realized that Athrun was not coming, he ran to go catch a bus instead. He ran desperately for ten minutes until he reached the bus stop to find out that it had just went by and was already all the way down the street. Running after the bus Kira had tripped and fell flat on his face, dropping his bag.

Next, a very tough looking dog happened to pass by. Sniffing at his bag, the dog decided that it liked the smell of Kira's lunch. The dog picked up the bag and ran off with it. Screaming angrily, Kira took his anger out on the nearby flowers. Kicking and tearing, he was then whacked severely with a broom several times. The lady continued to beat him for trashing her flower garden.

Now completely bruised and covered with dirt, Kira walked slowly along the road depressed. A passing car threw a can out the window hitting him squarely in the face. Afterwards, a cat decided to use him as a scratching post and tore violently at his pants.

A variety of such incidents continued on as Kira made his way to school. The last incident to happen in the hour was when he was walking by an apartment building. Someone dropped a bottle of baby powder from the fifth floor. Luckily it didn't land on him but instead it burst open in front of him covering Kira in white dust.

And now, Kira lay face down in front of the school. Other students walked past him giving him weird looks. Flipping himself over onto his back, he now looked blankly at the brilliant blue sky filled with puffy white clouds. It was amazing how unmatched his mood and the weather were.

"Kira?" Kira recognized the voice, and felt himself burn with deep anger. "What are you doing on the ground?"

His eyes came back into focus as he looked at the two faces that stood over him: Athrun and Cagalli. A scowl formed on his face. With a battle cry, he tackled Athrun to the ground screaming, "It's all your fault!"

* * *

While walking to their class, Kira explained all the unfortunate events that had happened to him as he made his way to school, blaming it all on Athrun for not picking him up like he promised.

Athrun frowned as he listened. "But Kira, it took you an hour to get to school, right?"

"And during that hour I was ruthlessly tortured. Your point being?"

Taking a look at his watch and then back to Kira he said, "Even if I did come to pick you up, you wouldn't have been there. I drove by your area about twenty minutes ago. So if you left an hour ago…"

Kira glared at his best friend. "You missed the first class as well?"

"What? What are you talking about, Kira? Aren't we going to our first class now?"

"What do you mean? We're on to our second class now."

Pulling out his schedule, Kira pointed to his class. "See? Second period starts at…" Kira's face paled as he looked at the time.

Athrun sighed tiredly. "Second period starts at 9:30. First period starts at 8:10. And right now it's 8:05. Kira, pay more attention next time. You caused yourself all this trouble for nothing."

Staring wide eyed at his timetable, Kira was unable to utter any reply. But soon enough, Athrun's words hit him face on. "Did you just say that it was my fault for all this? This would've all happened anyways since you were planning to just forget about driving me to school this morning!"

Taking a step back Athrun replied, "Well… if you had left an hour later, then maybe all those things wouldn't have happened to you. You just had some bad luck this morning, that's all… Some very…very… bad luck…"

Athrun soon found himself backed up to the wall as Kira still approached him menacingly one step at a time. Aura of great evil and revenge emanated around him suggesting a bad fortune yet to come. Athrun gulped as he felt the heaviness of the evil atmosphere. He looked around the hall to see that there were only a few stragglers still making their way to class. After what seemed like a lifetime, the second bell signifying the start of class rang. Taking advantage of the bell Athrun made a mad dash towards the classroom leaving Kira far behind.

* * *

Making his way to the cafeteria, Kira felt a bit less stressed than before. He was actually quite glad to be in school once again, it was calming and just so normal. In fact, since he was in such a better mood, he considered forgiving Athrun for forgetting him that morning.

From the corner of his eyes he saw something pink waving towards him. Turning his head in order to get a better look, he discovered that it was Lacus and beside her was Cagalli who was sitting down already. Kira made his way over to the table when he remembered that he had lost his lunch to the dog that morning. A blank look covered his face as his anger at Athrun began to build up once more. However, his atmosphere of anger seemed to be clashing with another person's atmosphere of absolute chaos. Sensing this, Kira discovered that it was coming from his twin sister, Cagalli.

Before he could ask what was wrong, Lacus spoke up, "Kira, I made lunch for you today. I hope you like it!" From a pink bag, she pulled out a boxed lunch and placed it in the seat across from her. She smiled sweetly as she waited for him to sit down. Kira pushed all his anger aside and sat down across from the Pink Princess smiling happily as well and deciding once more that he'll forgive Athrun.

Meanwhile, Cagalli sat next to Lacus muttering to herself. "Death awaits you pal. Just you wait. Death will beat the crap out of you, and rip you into shreds… Once I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry you were ever born." With a crazed look she began to laugh wickedly.

* * *

Athrun made his way towards the main office of the school. He was told that Dearka Elthman had a very important matter to speak to him about. He merely hoped that it wasn't anything that would cause him more grief.

During his first class Kira stole his notebooks, pens, and pencils so he was unable to take any notes during class. In his next class he decided to ask the giggly girl behind him for a pencil and paper. She eagerly gave him what he wanted along with a kiss on the cheek. What was worse was that Cagalli happened to be in that class as well. Having seen the giggly girl giving him a kiss, she stomped towards him and promptly punched him in the face, ripped the paper to shreds, and cracked the pencil into quarters. After her little rampage, she stormed out of the class slamming the door behind her. When Athrun tried to run after her the teacher stopped him, and then lectured him about girls and how fragile they were when it came to love. Athrun's face turned beet red as the teacher went on in front of the class that boys should not be such players and should only stick with one girl because in the end you'll lose them both if you didn't.

Athrun sighed as he reached the main office. When he entered, the secretary shoved the phone into his hands, growling furiously.

"Hello?" Athrun said, frowning as he heard Dearka's lively voice. He listened as his friend continued on and on about complete nothingness. After a few minutes, Dearka finally told Athrun his plans.

"What?" Athrun screamed into the receiver.

"It's just as I said, Athrun. How much more straightforward can I be?"

"W-well… it's just so sudden! What I really want to know is the reason why you decided that."

"Details, details. The small details don't matter. Well anyways, we'll be seeing you soon buddy. Bye."

"Wait! Dearka!" Athrun sighed tiredly as he heard the phone on the other side go dead. "There has got to be some reason behind this." Putting the phone back down, he left the office quickly and made his way to the cafeteria. Things were already hectic as they were on their first day of school, and things were just about to get a lot more complicated in the future school days to come.

A/N – BOO! This was originally only supposed to be a set up chapter… sort of… But yes, small details don't matter! So anywayz… another poorly written chapter by me. Meh. Either way, I just hope that everybody has read and enjoyed it. And thanks to everybody who had reviewed the last chapters that had been posted many, many, many months ago. And if you hated this chapter or this story… well… you're more than welcome to offer suggestions on how I can improve it. Flame if you must, but at least have a decent reason behind it and I'll be more than happy to receive it.


	5. Ch 5 Chibi Virus

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED.

A/N – Another stupid idea…

Chibi Virus

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Today a crisis has hit all throughout the nation of ORB. A new and dangerous virus has suddenly broken out at three a.m. causing government officials to take drastic measures. All residents of ORB that have been infected are to stay at home until a drug has been found to remedy the situation. It is also strongly suggested that those that are not infected to try and stay away from those infected by this new virus."

"Hmm…" Athrun sipped at his coffee as he watched the news reporter speak. "She's looks nervous."

A popping sound was heard, causing the reporter to flinch. "A-according to prior research, this virus is usually activated by the following: cold, fever, strong emotions such as anxiety, and an open wound within a five meter radius of an affected person. And… some effects of this virus… are…" A faint pop caused the news reporter tremble as she turned away from the camera and tried to hide her face from something.

Athrun looked curiously at the television as he waited for the news lady to finish. Hearing a popping sound again the lady disappeared from the screen. From the T.V. Athrun was able to hear faint sobs. The camera man must've tilted the camera downwards because now it was focused on the chair, where a small girl sat with big globules of tears that formed in her large, glossy eyes. Athrun gasped as he realized that it was the reporter but now miniaturized.

"A-a-and, (sob) s-some effects of v-v-virus a-are… that y-you cry easier… (hiccup), you h-have (hiccup) heightened emotions… (sniff), a-and you… you…" The little reporter began to sob, and then soon began to cry. "WAH! You become tiny! A-and it's called… the Chibi Virus! WAH!"

The camera turned away from the reporter and focused on the wall before blacking out.

* * *

When Lacus entered the room, she found Kira crying on the overly large bed. "Kira! I remembered that you had a cold so I thought that you might've gotten the Chibi Virus."

Lacus sat on the chair by Kira's bed and looked down at him happily. Her cheeks turned a rose pink and delighted in the fact that Kira looked adorably cute as a chibi.

"Laaaacuuusss!" Kira whined with his little arms waving about. "I wanna become big big big again!

"AH!" Lacus reached her hands out and picked up chibi Kira and hugged him tightly. "How cute!"

* * *

"So why the hell am I here again?" The silver haired Coordinator glared at his best friend. Yzak and Dearka had just arrived on ORB from PLANT, carrying overly large bags as they bickered.

"Are you still mad? Geez, can't you let go about something so small and insignificant already? You're just like a kid. Act your age," Dearka replied.

"Don't mimic my Mother, you worthless piece of – AGH!" The old man standing beside Yzak had suddenly disappeared with a pop. Looking down, Yzak and Dearka saw the old man looking up at them in curiosity and mischief… just like a child. The old man's bald head pointed up to Yzak, showing him its glossiness.

"Uh… did I miss something here?" Dearka asked. The lady beside him had also disappeared with a pop, and was replaced with a cute, adorable looking miniature version of herself.

Dearka looked around the shuttle station to see that a number of people were turning into the little creatures with a faint popping sound. "What the heck is going on here? What do you think, Yzak?" Dearka turned to face his friend only to find him gone. "Huh? Yzak? Where'd you go?"

"Where are you looking you idiot?" Dearka looked down to see Yzak glaring up at him… looking very cute… "What do you think you're staring at?"

Looking down at the mini Yzak, Dearka felt his mouth drop open in disbelief. After a few seconds of silence between them, Dearka wobbled away a few feet from his silver haired friend. Falling down onto all fours, he shook violently, his face turning a light shade of red from his effort. Then, he burst out laughing.

"Hey!" yelled the mini Yzak. "What the heck are you laughing about, you bastard!" He ran toward the laughing, tanned Coordinator as quickly as his short little legs could go. Upon reaching his destination, he discovered that he was still laughing.

Sneaking a quick look at the Silver Duelist, Dearka managed to say, "Tiny…"

"Look Mommy! There's so many dolls!" a little girl said happily to her mother, who held her hand.

"Yes Dear, there's lots of dolls."

The little girl looked around and then pointed at Yzak. "I want that doll Mommy! It's so lively! See! Look, look!"

Yzak hid bitten Dearka's arm, and clawed at his face. Soon after, Dearka had been infected by the Chibi Virus as well. Now, the two super deformed mobile suit pilots were attacking each other with all their might.

The little girl came over towards the two pilots infected by the Chibi Virus. Smiling happily, she bent down and picked Yzak up, and carried him away with her.

"Hey! Put me down you little maggot! I said put me down!" Yzak thrashed his arms and legs about but was unable to escape from the little girl's clutches.

"Bye Yzak! Don't have too much fun while you're gone!" Dearka called out. Laughing evilly, Dearka ran off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" chibi Yzak cried. "Save me! D-Dearka!" Tears formed in his large, bright eyes.

* * *

Kira sat on the counter crying as Lacus busied herself with the stove. "Now let's just leave this to bake for a bit."

Walking towards Kira, she picked him up and placed him in a high chair. "Sitting on the counter is dangerous Kira. If you sit here, you'll be safe!"

"B-but I don't wanna sit in a high chair! I wanna sit like I normally sit… on a big big big chair!" he wailed.

Lacus giggled happily as he continued complaining. "If only you could stay this way forever!" Picking Kira up from the high chair she hugged him tightly as she rejoiced at how cute he looked.

"WAH! Lacus! I don't wanna stay like this forever and ever and ever! I wanna be big big big again!"

"Don't worry Kira… It'll only be until your cold is gone…" said Lacus.

* * *

"Sniff… sniff… Athrun?"

"Yes, Cagalli?"

"When I grow big again, I'm going punish you!"

Athrun sat by Cagalli's large bed, playing with her hair. He delighted in the fact that Cagalli was very tiny, and unable to fight back. The instant he found out about the Chibi Virus, he made his way to Cagalli's house. Luck was on his side as Cagalli just so happened to have developed a fever. So now, the chibi Cagalli had been dressed up in puffy nightgown, with her short blonde hair in two pigtails.

Smiling, Athrun tucked the blanket more tightly around chibi Cagalli as she continued to squirm in discomfort.

"I don't like puffy clothes! And I don't like nightgowns! And… AND I DON'T LIKE PIGTAILS!"

"Now now, Cagalli…" said Athrun calmly. "When you have a fever, you just need to do as you're told… and wear what you must wear to stay warm."

"Th-that's so mean!"

Large drops of tears ran down her cheeks, as Athrun chuckled in delight at the cuteness of chibi's.

At the same time, Lacus was spoon feeding Kira her home made cake, while Dearka broke into a school. And Yzak… poor, poor, poor Yzak… he was being swung around like a doll by the little girl.

A/N – Uhh… in case anybody is thinking this… don't ask where the heck this idea came from. Anyways… another slow update from me, the time between my updates just seem to be getting bigger and bigger! YAY! Or maybe not… Oh well… And the end of this chapter was purposely rushed, you'll find out why later... whenever the next update is...

Thanks to everybody that has reviewed, I really appreciate it!

Next Chapter: School Days II


End file.
